Arlesdale and the New Engines
by JocktheNewEngine
Summary: During a very busy time of the year, the Arlesdale line encounters some problems and ultimately decide to get some new engines to help with the work loads. I mustn't say any more, or I'll spoil the stories!
1. Chapter 1: We Need Some More Engines

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope that I can receive any constructive criticism. Thank you!**

Five engines sat in a shed, complaining and grumbling. "It's not fair that all of you are main characters in books, but I'm in only one!" the diesel said, crossly. "Oh, do be quiet, you metal box!" a red steam engine called out. A yellow engine spoke up, trying to break up the argument, "Mike, you can't even pull your trains properly! You shouldn't be talking." The diesel looked at the yellow engine, then at Mike, and then smiled. "See? Jock's taking my side, as he clearly can see who will win this."

"That's not what he's trying to do!" The green and blue engines said. "How would you know? It's not like either of you can pull a trailer, let alone pull an engine and an entire train along with it!" the diesel snorted. The grumbling and arguments grew only louder, and it seemed to be heard for miles around. Two small diesels pulled up alongside the shed. "Mike," one chuckled, "you'd better calm down. You wouldn't want your injector to fail again!" the two identical diesels chuckled. "Watch out Frank! You don't want to smash something other than the shed wall!" the second one remarked.

The two diesels ran off to collect some hoppers from the ballast mines, and could still be heard chuckling, long after they departed from the sheds. The dispute soon stopped when the Small Controller came to give the small engines their duties. "Mike and Bert," he spoke sternly, "you two are going to be pulling passenger trains with Sigrid. Frank, you are to be on shunting duty at the mines today. And Rex," he said, turning to the green engine. "I need you to help pull ballast trains today. We have had a very large order lately, as Sir Topham Hatt says the lines on his railway need to be re-ballasted.

Soon, all the engines set off for their jobs.

All except for one.

Frank had encountered an engine failure and was unable to run. He had to stay in the shed until a standard gauge engine could come and get him to the works. This had the Small Controller thinking. _Lately the work loads have been getting very large._ He thought to himself. _If another engine were to have a failure, we could not be able to perform as well, and might risk being shut down._ He thought, nervously.

 _We need some more engines._


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins!

Frank was taken to the works a day later. He would have to be in the works for a very long time, as his designers hadn't built an engine like his in a long time. The Small Controller had expected this, but did not realize it would take over a month to complete. With only seven engines on the busy line, he would need to get some new engines, at that would take a long time.

He started by mapping out all the miniature railways he could name that were nearby. There was Ravenglass and Eskdale, not too far from the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge. There was also the Rhyl and Lakeside lines, which was only a two or three hours from Ravenglass. Maybe an hour and a half by train. Either way, it appeared that his options were limited. He decided to get started on his journey looking for some new engines.

* * *

The journey was off to a rough start. The train he had gotten a ticket for to the Mainland was late. _Very_ late. Finally, an engine he recognized as Gordon had backed onto the train. The stationmaster explained that the train that was originally going to pull the train had derailed and would not be able to pull the train after all. The Small Controller boarded one of the coaches and sat down. _Finally._ He thought. As Gordon sped off, and the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge came down, he had realized something. _I left my ticket!_

The ticket inspector soon came along down the coach. "Tickets! Tickets please!" he yelled. The Small Controller looked around, alarmed, and the Ticket Inspector locked eyes with him. _Uh oh._ The Small Controller thought. "Ah, no ticket, I see. Well, don't worry. The next platform is coming right up. We'll make you get off there." _Barrow-In-Furness!_ He sighed, relieved. That was the station he needed to get off at.

* * *

After being thrown off the train and renting a car, the Small Controller finally reached Ravenglass. He would have loved to visit there with his family, but right now he was on business. He walked around until he found a driver, who was on break. "Excuse me." he started. "Do you know if there's any engines for sale?". The driver looked over. "I don't know. I'm just a worker here. Nothing more. But you could ask one of the people at the Museum or the Preservation Society.". The Small Controller said thanks and walked off.

When he entered the museum, he thought there would be engines everywhere. But there wasn't. There was only two or three engines inside. He asked the nearest employee if they knew of any engines for sale. They shook their head and said: "I do not know of any engines for sale. If you are looking for some engines, I suggest going near the shed. We usually buy parts from the original designers, but there is a few engines we haven't been able to repair hanging around the sheds." The Small Controller said thanks and walked off.

 _This is going to be a long day._ He thought.


End file.
